Smash and Flash
by Enna York
Summary: A short drabble explaining Flashy Flash's absence in the battle in city A, spanning volumes 6 and 7 of the manga, he was busy recruiting Smash Girl a hero turned criminal who has a history with the speedy hero but has the potential to be useful in the upcoming battle.


Smash and Flash

Flashy Flash's heels clicked as he trekked down the long darkened hallways of the high security prison, he was here of for one reason, and that reason was one person. The world was in danger, the strongest people alive needed to assemble, City A had all but been destroyed and the heroes there defending it need help. He'd heard tell from Puripuri prisoner how the felon Speed of Sound Sonic who had escaped prison with the S ranked hero had helped in taking down the notorious Sea King. If it was possible for one of the worst criminals alive to help in an emergency, would it therefore be possible for another one to offer help in dire straits. Flashy Flash wasn't certain and he couldn't be until he attempted to seek a felon's assistance.

He quickened his pace down the hall, a slight impatient scowl on his face two guards trailing after him. He could have already gotten to the cell precious minutes ago but they insisted that prison staff escort him after he ran all the way from City A to here in nearly the blink of an eye. He came to a stop in front of what had to be the most enormous prison cell for one lone prisoner ever built. At first the cell was dark so he couldn't see into it, but suddenly day light streamed in once an enormous shadow shifted. The guards next to him jumped back in fright when an enormous face was suddenly against the bars, a giant blue eye staring at them blinking.

Suddenly an enormous squeal resounded from the cell, the guards on either side of Flashy Flash being blasted back from the wind, "It's you my beloved Flashy Flash! Have you come to save me?" the excited girl in the cell gushed out at him the tips of her fingers curling around the bars, which were all that could fit through since Smash Girl was perhaps the largest human woman in existence. Flashy Flash had gone head to head with her a year ago when she went on a rampage and nearly did him in with her enormous strength. The origins of the notorious giantess are still unknown to him, though he knew for a time that she had joined the Hero's association, that was until the bullying from other heroes was too much and a fight between her and several A class heroes destroyed three cities in quick succession before Flashy Flash intervened.

She stepped back from the bars and all he could see were her enormous bare feet, she proceeded to jump up and down causing the ground to shake and roll, "Oh my beloved prince has come to save me!" she cried as dust rained down and the walls creaked ominously as if about to cave in at any moment, both the guards and Flashy Flash being tossed up and down in the air. Flashy Flash frowned in response to Smash Girl's cries, after he defeated her, Smash Girl's hatred for the hero soon turned to utter devotion regarding him as her prince that she must protect at all costs since he had overpowered her. Apparently he had been the only male that she had ever met that was able to defeat her, since his skills were able to rival hers she would protect him with her life. But it wasn't an easy win not even for the S class hero.

The fight had been close, Smash Girl was fast but her speed was nothing in comparison with his, he deduced it must be due to her enormous size and weight that she physically can't keep up with his speed. But her strength was nearly unrivaled on the entire planet, able to level a city simply by punching the air, the resulting gust produced leveling everything in its path. He thought he had the upper hand at first dodging what were no doubt deadly attacks and countering, only to find that what she lacked in speed she more than made up with perception. Able to perceive and predict where he'd come and out think him. The second his feet touched down on the ground she punched straight downwards the ground erupting underneath him, he remembered how he flew up into the air and for a second he was helpless, unable to change direction in the air. The next thing he knew her hand struck him and he flew, it was only thanks to his fast reflexes that he survived. After that she made sure to keep close to him and took every opportunity to back him into corners to pin him down, to reduce his speed. It was the hardest fight of his life because once things became short range his life was in danger-one strike would mean certain death-he had to miss every strike. He walked away the victor but heavily injured, it was then that she told him he had been the first man to ever defeat her, now receiving all of her affections. She'd obediently stayed in prison ever since, but Flashy Flash did not doubt she could easily escape if she wished, it was out of devotion to him she stayed waiting patiently convinced he would return since their powers were almost equal.

"I am here to ask for your assistance-Earth is in danger, city A has already been destroyed, it won't be long until more cities are at risk." He stated bluntly and getting straight to the point he added, "Your great strength and durability will be required to defeat the enemy." There was an enormous blast and he had to shut his eyes from the dust and debris whipping around him.

The dust and debris cleared and Smash Girl stood over him her hand still in the air from the punch that leveled the entire block of the prison dedicated to her, her face which no doubt seconds ago had had an excited child-like smile on it was now dead serious, "Well then, let's get going there's little girls and boys I have to save." She stated as she cracked her knuckles smiling and dressed in the same prison garb as Puripuri prisoner.


End file.
